


Thinking of You

by Paucibet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i love them, supercat, supercatweek4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paucibet/pseuds/Paucibet
Summary: A small office display of affection.





	Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupergaySupercat (octoplods)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/gifts).

> This is for give/take SuperCat week 4 entry and Also for my wonderful, amazing wife's birthday!!! Happy birthday, babe! I love you.

When Kara got to work on Monday morning, the first thing that she noticed, even before entering CatCo was that Cat Grant, her boss was already there. in a moment of panic she checked her watch and was relieved when it was half an hour before her shift started. But that gave her another thought to ponder over. 

Why was Cat Grant already here?

Her brows were furrowed in thought as she entered CatCo, the security noticing the absence of the usual Sunny Danvers smile. 

As Kara rode the elevator up to the fortieth floor, she checked Cat’s schedule. 

Nothing was changed from last week and there was no email or a notification Cat would be in early at all, which only caused her antsiness to mature. As she got out of the elevator, she rounded the corner and there she saw, Cat Grant in her office, typing away on her laptop, her eyes glued to the screen. 

Shaking her head in confusion, Kara walked to her desk and dropped off her bag, taking the coffees in her hands with her as she entered the glass room.

“Morning, Miss Grant.” She greeted, making the CEO aware of her presence. 

She made her way over to Cat’s desk and placed the coffee in front of Cat, who in that moment looked up. 

Kara froze on the spot, feeling like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar - she remembers too well how many times Eliza gave her this look. 

“Kara.” Cat’s tone was low. 

Something was off and Kara had no idea what but something was definitely up. As she stood there, her hand still holding the offered cup, Cat let out a laugh, her hair bouncing as her shoulder shook in the rhythm of her breath escaping. 

Kara only got more confused, pouting now. 

“No, Kara, please.” Cat calmed down, her eyes honest this time. 

“I’m sorry.” She offered and Kara was yet again even further confused. 

Shaking her head, Kara pulled away from Cat’s desk and paced, flailing her arms. 

“What is going on, Cat? I mean, you’re early, but you’re also acting like…” She pointed at Cat and motined at her as she didn’t have the words to explain herself. 

Cat shook her head, leaning back in her chair. 

“I came early, hoping it would be enough time to prepare a little surprise for you, but I guess I had to distract you for just a moment longer.” She glanced behind Kara smiling. 

Kara followed her line of sight, her mouth falling open as she saw her desk, just outside the office. 

It’s not like Cat never got Kara presents, or little gifts. No, it was the fact that Cat did this at work. Cat did this in front of everyone in the bullpen, even going as far as coming to work early to pull it off. 

Kara’s desk was covered in bouquet of roses and a basket next to it. With tears in her eyes, Kara looked at Cat, her heart melting at the simple gesture and mouthing a thank you. She wasn’t sure if Cat would be ok with physical contact at work so she swallowed her desire to just grab Cat and pull her in for a much needed kiss. 

But Cat, once again, surprised her the second time - two times before work even started - that morning. 

Cat stood up, walked around her desk and cupped Kara’s cheek, stroking her thumb gently as she closed the distance between them, giving Kara exactly what she needed. 

Pulling away, Cat bit her lip, loving just how flustered Kara was. 

“I love you, Kara. Now let's get to work, shall we?” With that, Cat pulled away, leaving Kara yearning for her touch. 

Nodding, Kara turned around and walked out, smelling the flowers as she took the envelope and opened it. Her eyes took in the design, the simple text saying ‘Thinking of you’. Once again, Kara looked up at Cat and smiled at the CEO. 

She felt like her heart was going to burst, the warm feeling spreading throughout her body, making her feel giddy and plastering a ridiculous smile on her face. She opened the envelope and took out the card, smiling at the cheesy puzzle pieces and text ‘we just fit’ on it. 

She opened the card. 

‘Naked’

She closed the card. 

Her smile was gone and she just looked at Cat with blank expression mouthing ‘couch’ at her before taking the bouquet of roses and placing them next to her bin all the while looking pointedly at Cat.

In return Cat pouted but a minute later she was at Kara’s desk, handing her the coffee she forgot. 

“We all have to make some sacrifices.” 

Kara just burst out laughing, holding her stomach. Once it subsided to occasional giggle she took the roses and placed them back on the edge of her desk before taking the piece offering coffee. 

“Thank you, Cat. They’re beautiful.” 

Cat leaned over the desk, pressing her lips against Kara’s, not able to keep away from her girlfriend.

“You’re beautiful.” Pulling back, she turned around, her CEO face back in place. 

Kara didn’t even notice people gathered to watch and possibly record the display of affection but as Cat turned around, everyone paled and tossed their phones in random directions. Kara smiled to herself. 

If only they knew, just how soft Cat could be. 


End file.
